


The Tea-Boy

by FancyMeetingYouHere



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Boys being oblivious, Fluff, M/M, Meddling, because that's apparently all I write now, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyMeetingYouHere/pseuds/FancyMeetingYouHere
Summary: Daehyun has a crush which he's keeping on the downlow ... but not really.Youngjae has a crush which he's playing off well enough ... but not really.Jongup and Himchan meddle.





	The Tea-Boy

“A large black coffee to go!”

An older man steps forward to take the offered beverage, grunting out an acknowledgment.

Daehyun smiles. “Have a good day.”

The man doesn’t react, barely seems to register there were even words spoken as he makes a bee-line for the door, already chugging his coffee before he’s made it out of the shop. Daehyun huffs out a sigh and lets his smile drop. Two quick sideways twists and a few satisfying cracks later, and he’s absentmindedly fiddling with the coffee machine to try and stave off boredom. Most of the morning rush has come and gone, leaving behind a few stragglers who got up late or are simply luckier than most in their worktimes.

Daehyun’s mental checklists tells him he is still missing Darcy Always-Running-Late and Youngjae the Tea-Boy. The other three, Lian Small-With-Soy-Milk, Mr Mark Three-Different-Orders-Each-Day and Sunshine-Boy (Call-Me-V) have already come and gone for the morning.

It takes Darcy three more minutes to come running in, and Daehyun is already mixing her medium macchiato with vanilla and whipped cream before she’s full and well inside the shop. She tips generously, especially considering she’s simply buying coffee, but Daehyun loves how she never forgets to wish him a good day, even if she is speed-walking out of the shop while doing it. Most of their customers are not necessarily rude, but simply too tired and cranky to bother with something as simple as ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’. Having worked here as long as Daehyun has (two years) and having worked as many morning shifts as Daehyun has (basically all of them), it becomes painfully clear just how much you start to miss the simple things in human interaction.

Speaking off…

The doorbell chimes and Daehyun steps away from where he was needlessly organizing the cups. He puts on his best customer smile, a polite stretch of the lips, but nothing too blinding, only to freeze for a moment when he sees the customer.

Soft black hair is styled in careful loops away from a pale forehead. The same perfect complexion contrasts greatly with the dark-blue shirt the man is wearing which is rolled up to the elbow. Black pants fit, shall we say _snugly,_ around a pair of _thighs_ and _wow, was it always this hot in here_.

Daehyun swallows to wet his dry throat and forces his eyes to drag back up (would you look at how that belt hugs that waist and those earrings _really_ finish the look) only to feel stuck in impossibly black eyes.

So _intense_.

Daehyun blinks, tries to ascertain whether his copious hours of boredom in this shop have finally made him gone loopy, when the man in front of him smirks and _damn, I need to get laid or something._

“Hey Daehyun.”

It’s a familiar voice but Daehyun needs a second to close his eyes and breathe before he can fall back into his normal barista-persona that isn’t mind-fucking Mr Gorgeous.

“Goodmorning Youngjae.”

Success.

Daehyun quickly averts his eyes from the tantalizing image of Mr G (did he mention the man has a jacket swung casually over his shoulder with one finger … _hot)_ so that he can focus on the much safer view of Youngjae.

Youngjae he knows.

Youngjae is safe.

“Could we get a fresh-mint tea with honey and a large latte with hazelnut.” Youngjae smiles.

_Or maybe not_.

Daehyun nods on auto-pilot, turning his back to make the drinks before he remembers he didn't ask Mr G’s name. He refrains from turning around though. Somehow, overnight, the world has betrayed him. Daehyun shoves a cup in the coffee machine before he marches to the right to pull some mint leaves from their single plant.

The world has betrayed him.

_Youngjae is not safe_.

In a daze, Daehyun does his job, all the while trying to get over what his eyes just saw. Youngjae, Tea-Boy, Every-Day-A-Different-Sweater, is _lean_ and in a _suit_ (minus the jacket) and his shirt is tucked into his jeans which are all perfectly tailed to Youngjae’s physique. He is _smiling_ and _beautiful_ and Daehyun is definitely not prepared for such a level of perfection to casually stroll into this shop.

Daehyun has to be professional about this though, it’s his job … or something.

And so, with a tea and coffee in hand, Daehyun turns back to his customers and smiles like he always does.

“Here you go.” His voice breaks on the last vowel. The following smirk by Mr G has Daehyun vaguely wondering whether he should call Jongup to the front because this guy is _totally_ his type. Also, Youngjae’s soft smile and dangly earring make Mr G a safer choice to focus on right now. When did _that_ happen?

“Thank you, Daehyun. Please keep the change.” Youngjae hands him money and _is he wearing lipgloss? Holy shit, he said my name, what do I do!_

_‘Your job’_ a deadpan voice answers and Daehyun almost groans out loud.

He _definitely_ needs to release some tension tonight.

A pathetic little wave is all he manages as Youngjae and Mr G find a table. Warmth erupts in his stomach when Youngjae turns into the shy, sweater-clad version of himself Daehyun has come to know, and waves back.

Then they sit down, both facing the counter, and Mr G sends a look Daehyun’s way as Youngjae busies himself with his honey-cup. Daehyun can barely hide his beet-red face as he turns towards the coffee machine and blindly gropes for a rag to pretend he’s cleaning.

_Youngjae had been licking spilled honey off of his fingers, oh my god, Daehyun, get a grip!!_

“Who is _that?”_ Jongup fucking _apparates_ like some sort of demon, and Daehyun counts it a small blessing that it no longer makes him jump.

“Who is who?” He grunts out, causing Jongup to raise a slow and skeptical eyebrow. Of course, Daehyun knows very well who Jongup is talking about, he’s like 80% sure, but he is going to play dumb. No need to give the younger boy any more ammo about Daehyun’s quite pathetic (non-existent) love-life.

_“Him.”_ Jongup’s voice goes deeper than usual and Daehyun sees the younger stare fixedly for two beats too long for it to be a passing interest. He throws a casual glance over his shoulder, very pointedly _not_ looking at Youngjae slurping his still hot tea, and shrugs airily.

He turns back to the coffee machine to continue his unnecessary scrubbing. “Didn’t catch his name.”

Jongup’s prolonged silence has Daehyun laser focused on the machine in front of him. There’s a stupid little ridge of brown on the side that _will not_ come off.

“You didn’t _catch_ his name.”

Daehyun doesn’t need to see Jongup to know the younger did air-quotes. “I’m a little busy,” he counters. His nails pluck furiously at the brown and flake it off bit by bit.

Jongup _sounds_ smug as he leans against the register, completely abandoning his duties in the kitchen in favor of teasing his friend. “Did you _ask_ him for his name?”

There’s no way Daehyun will give the younger more ammo. He simply shrugs and ignores the question. For a moment he almost believes it to have worked. Jongup sighs in frustration and pushes off of the register, body angled to walk away. Then he stops. “Isn’t that Youngjae he’s sitting with?”

Daehyun basically chokes on his spit as he whips around to face Jongup, a strangled noise coming out. The obvious confession makes Jongup beam with what Daehyun determines to be a smile of _evil_. The younger looking far too innocent as he leans right back against the counter, arms lazily crossed and smile positively _wicked_.

“No sweater today, huh.”

Daehyun is appalled to hear an actual growl come out of his throat and turns back to the coffee machine, but Jongup barely pays him any attention. The younger has long since learned that Daehyun possesses all the bite of a toothless baby chipmunk.

“All dressed up for what I wonder?”

Daehyun whips back around to send the little devil a withering glare. “Zip it!” he whispers. Terrified eyes making sure the two men in question aren’t hearing their damning conversation.

“Oh?” Jongup is evil, so, so _evil_. “Is that jealousy I hear?”

Daehyun’s mouth opens and closes, steam practically coming out of his ears as he _fumes_ at his friend (ex-friend). Eventually he stabs Jongup in the chest with the hand still holding the dirty rag, and hisses. “You need to learn to respect your hyung!”

Jongup’s smirk _deepens_. He cocks his head in Mr G’s direction. “I’d respect him any place, any time-”

_“Jongup!”_

The scream is loud and shrill, successfully attracting the attention of everyone in the café. Due to it being early morning this means there are only four patrons present, making Youngjae’s and Mr G’s focus so much _more_. (okay, so maybe Daehyun really needs to figure out his name)

For a painful second Daehyun is only aware of Youngjae’s surprised gaze and the heat setting his face on _fire_. Then Junhong, and actual _angel_ , pops his head into the front.

“Jongup-hyung, I need your help with the deliveries.”

Jongup cocks an eyebrow at Daehyun, snorts, and follows Junhong to the back. It takes three more seconds for the heat to slowly drain out of Daehyun’s face, and when he finally chances a look, Youngjae and Mr G are once again sipping their drinks and looking anywhere but Daehyun.

It takes actual strength not to drape himself over the counter and groan.

_Safe at last_.

Then Jongup saunters back out of the kitchen, a plate with two fresh blueberry muffins in his hands. Junhong is nowhere to be seen, deliveries apparently forgotten in the span of ten seconds, and Jongup makes a beeline for the Forbidden Table.

Daehyun pales as he watches, frozen in place.

_Fuck._

“Hey Youngjae,” Jongup plunks the muffins on their table with a smile. “Who’s your friend?”

The question is obvious. So, so obvious. Both Youngjae and Mr G are taken aback by it. Daehyun wishes for a quick and painless death.

“Hey Jongup,” Youngjae greets after his initial surprise. “Uhm, this is Himchan.”

Mr G, now confirmed as Himchan, flashes an easy smile as he holds out a hand. “Jongup, huh, very nice to meet you. Youngjae wouldn’t shut up about this place for weeks, nor its workers, so it’s nice to put a face to the name.”

Himchan glances at Daehyun for just a second, before focusing back on Jongup. Their hands let go and Jongup also casts a little glance back at Daehyun.

“All good things I hope.”

Himchan smiles. “Certainly.”

And yep, okay, slow and painful it is. There are no new customers to distract Daehyun from the train wreck in front of him. Nothing to keep him from being so morbidly enthralled with his own destruction. Yongguk would tell him to dial back the dramatics, but Daehyun is _right_ , damnit! Jongup is about to single-handedly destroy any and all chances he might have had with the sweetest boy in existence. Though if Himchan is what Daehyun was going up against, then those chances were non-existent to begin with. The jury is out about whether that makes this better or worse.

Suddenly Himchan jerks in his seat, his knees hitting the table, and Jongup raises both brows. Daehyun is stumped to see the personification of a god do something quite so _human_. Then Youngjae pulls all of their attention.

“Heheh, yeah, like I said, ‘Chan, the best coffee in town.”

“You don’t drink coffee.” Himchan deadpans. He jerks again, this time glaring at Youngjae. Jongup still seems horribly confused and _did Youngjae just kick his date under the table?_

“So, Jongup,” Youngjae’s smile is wide and overly radiant. “What’s with the muffins?”

“Wha-” Jongup needs a second to snap out of his thoughts. Then his devious little smile is back and Daehyun _knows_ it spells disaster. “They’re on the house, for our loyal customers.” Youngjae nods his head in thanks whilst Daehyun can’t believe he got off that easy, but Jongup isn’t done yet.

“Besides,” he hooks a thumb over his shoulder. “Daehyun said these were your favorites.”

And yeah, that’s the Jongup they all know. Daehyun’s face goes redder then a tomato, especially with Youngjae looking at him with that little hint of warmth and wonder. The small parting of his lips and widened eyes do _so many things_ to his heart that Daehyun is sure Youngjae should came with a warning label.

Distantly, Jongup is talking and Himchan is talking, but Daehyun can’t process anything but the blush on Youngjae’s cheeks. The man looks _ethereal_. He’s sweet, kind, and beautiful, and also _waaaaaaay_ out of Daehyun’s league.

If Youngjae is the main character of this story, then Daehyun is passer-by #37, destined to do nothing but simply catch a glimpse of this radiance before it moves on again. The thought shouldn’t hurt this much, not after his last three failed relationships crumbling due to Daehyun not being good enough, but it does.

Youngjae simply has a gravity all his own, and Daehyun fell, _hard_.

_ABORT. ABORT. ABORT._

Youngjae is still looking at him, all soft and amazing. “Thank you.”

It’s Himchan’s turn to kick Youngjae under the table, making the brown-haired man ‘eep’. “Thank you, indeed.”

There’s an extra layer of meaning there, lost on Daehyun as he stares with blind eyes. He’s not sure how much more of this lovey-dovey playfulness he can take before his heart gives out in a cry of anguish. Jongup is still smirking, the expression eerily mirrored by Himchan, and Youngjae is _pouting at_ _his date_ with all the force of a four-year-old. It makes the black-haired male snort and roll his eyes in an obviously fond gesture.

_ABORT!!_

“Yeah, well,” Daehyun is backtracking, nervous laughter spilling out. “I just happen to be good at remembering orders, and we wanted to do something nice for our regulars.” The lies are strangely easy to fake, as is his smile. Youngjae and Himchan don’t seem to notice his inner chaos, though Jongup is suddenly frowning. His eyes widen and then the kid looks _guilty_.

Shit, Daehyun can’t take that. This isn’t Jongup’s fault. The boy has absolutely no control over who Daehyun falls in love with, especially since all he does is fall for beautiful people with hearts of gold who always realize they can do so much better than Daehyun.

College-dropout-barista-20 m2 apartment-Daehyun.

“Jongup.” His smile is painful at this point and the boy in question takes a hesitant step away from the table. “Could you man the register for a bit? I’m just gonna help Junhong with those deliveries.” He sends his best fake smile to Youngjae and Himchan. “Enjoy your muffins! Have a nice date-uh, day!”

He hides his mortification by speed-walking into the kitchen.

_Well, that could have gone better._

 

 

 

Junhong looks up when Daehyun walks into the kitchen, pausing his kneading to shoot his hyung a cheeky smile. It drops when he realizes his hyung makes a bee-line for the farthest wall, slides down it, and proceeds to groan into his knees.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

“Uhm, Hyung?”

Jongup had gone out with muffins to finally act on the ridiculous pining Daehyun had been doing for _weeks_ , but this isn’t exactly how that should have ended. Junhong takes a cautious step forward.

“Hyung?”

“Stupid, stupid, stupid…”

“Did the muffins not work?”

The rant stops, two _very_ unimpressed eyes staring out from over Daehyun’s knees. “…no.”

Junhong plays with the bits of dough stuck on his fingers. “Oh. We thought it would be a good opportunity.” He explains as a way of apology.

Daehyun sighs and drops his head again, his voice coming out muffled. “For what?”

“You know, to ask him out.” Junhong takes another few steps forward and sinks to the ground next to Daehyun, bumping his shoulder. “You did say those were his favorites.”

Daehyun lets out a humorless laugh. “Figures you would remember. Jongup’s memory is only good for song lyrics and movie-qoutes.”

That draws a smile from Junhong, but he’s still worried about the way Daehyun is all curled in on himself. “Did we overstep? I’m sorry for-”

“No, Junhong.” Daehyun sounds tired, but he finally uncurls and lets his head rest back against the wall. “You guys didn’t do anything wrong.  Youngjae showed up with a _date_.”

Junhong cringes. _Oh._ “That’s-”

“Reality.” Daehyun still sounds off. Distant. Junhong remembers his hyung’s previous break-up and kicks himself for interfering. It’s the same flatness in his voice now as he had back then. It’s all _wrong_.

“Come one.” Daehyun pushes himself up and turns to the younger with a crooked smile. It’s _fake_. “Let’s get those deliveries finished.”

Junhong wants to say something, _do something_. He wants to fix the part that broke inside his hyung when previous partners called him worthless, wants to find said partners and … and _hurt them_. He wants his hyung to smile for real, not fake it so eerily well that no one but him and Jongup ever notice. Junhong wanted Youngjae to be a _good thing_ , and he’s never hated himself more for being wrong. He takes the offered hand and lets Daehyun pull him up, offering his own smile.

_I’m here, Hyung. I’m sorry._

They wash their hands in silence before they continue the kneading Junhong had abandoned. Skilled hands create beautiful breads in a matter of moments, muscle memory taking over as both men let their thoughts run wild. They’re so immersed in their work that the sudden appearance of Jongup makes them both jump. Junhong even bites back a small gasp.

_“Hyung!”_ Jongup hisses, eyes shooting to the once again closed door leading to the front. “Get out there!”

Daehyun frowns, already cleaning his hands from flour. “Is a customer giving you trouble?” There’s concern and the promise of protection in Daehyun’s harsh voice, but Jongup groans and rolls his eyes. “Youngjae is going to leave unless you _get out there!”_

Junhong sighs at the way Daehyun’s feelings disappear from his face, leaving utter blankness in their wake, like shutters closing on an open window. Daehyun turns back to his dough. “Youngjae is free to leave if he wants to-”

In an astounding feat of strength and will, Jongup grabs a hold of Daehyun’s shoulders and starts to push him towards the door. “I am _not_ letting you give up now when you’ve done nothing but _pine_ and _squeal_ for the better part of a month- _and-a-half_.”

“What!” Daehyun squawks, struggling to be free from Jongup’s iron grip. “He’s on a _date!_ I’m not gonna-”

Jongup whips him around, catching Daehyun as he stumbles. The younger’s eyes are fierce, one confused eyebrow hitching up to his hairline. “ _That’s_ why you ran!? I thought I just pushed it with the muffins?” He lets out an incredulous huff and shakes his head. “Himchan is his _brother.”_

There’s silence as Daehyun tries to progress, _wait what?_

Jongup groans again and turns Daehyun around to face the door, a feat made so much easier by the fact that Daehyun is offering precisely zero resistance.

_Brothers?_

“It’s not a date, okay. They’re just brothers. Now, _go!”_

And just like that Daehyun finds himself on the other side of the door, staring at the quaint little interior of their café, catching Youngjae in the middle of standing up from their table. The man stops halfway to stare at Daehyun.

Daehyun stares back.

A woman at the register clears her throat, pointedly looking at Daehyun and tapping her fingers on the counter. Habit makes Daehyun take a step closer to her, which causes Youngjae to unfreeze, duck his head down, and walk away from the table. Himchan is already waiting by the door and Daehyun’s heart plummets.

_Wait, what? When did my heart get involved?_

A shove in Youngjae’s direction has Daehyun stumbling, Jongup shooting past to help the woman at the register. Little hand gestures behind Jongup’s back indicate for Daehyun to ‘go!’, and so he does.

“Youngjae!” Daehyun’s voice is loud, but it makes Youngjae stop and turn around. He’s standing at the door with Himchan, his focus on Daehyun.

Daehyun gulps and takes the plunge. His heart’s already in it, so there’s no turning back now. “I like you.”

There’s a faint slap from behind him that has good chance of being Jongup facepalming, and Daehyun stands nailed to the ground. He missed quite a few steps in that confession, not to say _all of them_ , which means Youngjae is just standing there, _gaping_.

_Holy fuck, what have I done_.

“I-I mean, that is to say, you’re great!” His voice squeaks at the end and oh god, somebody stop him. “I mean, not just that. But you’re kind and-and sweet and- you always say hello!” Kill him now, just _end this_. “But that’s not-I mean, look at you!”

Youngjae does, he scrutinizes himself with furrowed eyebrows and looks so _unsure_ about what he finds it physically hurts.

“You’re gorgeous!”

And that’s when Daehyun’s body _finally_ decides to respond again. He slaps both his hands over his mouth, cheeks hotter than the sun and wishes for the sudden discovery of teleportation powers.

No such luck.

A snort from Himchan brings him back to the present. The older male is rolling his eyes, shaking his head in apparent disbelief. Then he shoots out a fist and punches Youngjae lightly in the upper arm. The younger man yelps, jumping at the sudden contact, and Daehyun melts because it’s so _cute_.

_Fuck, I am so fucked_.

Then Himchan points at Youngjae and speaks up. “He likes you too.”

Youngjae _flushes_. His cheeks, nose, ears, everything goes bright red in the blink of an eye.

_“Hyung!”_ he hisses, jabbing Himchan in his side. The other laughs and easily swats his hand away. “Oh I’m sorry, was that supposed to be a secret. You basically fell out of your chair drooling at him earlier. I’m pretty sure the people across the street noticed.”

Youngjae goes impossibly redder, a look of utter betrayal on his face. It manages to calm Daehyun’s nerves somewhat, enough for him to process what Himchan just said.

_‘He likes you too’_

 

Oh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh._

 

That…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…huh…

 

 

Suddenly, _he’s_ the one being punched in the shoulder. He jumps, eyes immediately focusing on Himchan’s lazy smirk.

_Yup, definitely Jongup’s type._

“So uhm,” Daehyun splutters. Still marveling over the redness of Youngjae’s cheeks. “You like me, huh?”

Youngjae rolls his eyes and huffs, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. He’s still blushing, though. “I could say the same about you,” he shoots back. It causes a wide smile to split Daehyun’s face. He can feel it bunching up his cheeks and loves the way Youngjae’s eyes widen when they see it.

“You really like me,” he breathes out.

Youngjae ducks his head again, a smile of his own lighting up his face. It’s soft and warm and it makes _Daehyun_ soft and warm.

“Ugh, could you two just kiss already.” It’s an unfamiliar voice, and Daehyun whips around to find it’s the woman at the register. She’s leaning against it, sipping her huge order deftly, and quite obviously enjoying the show. Daehyun flushes all over again.

A piece of paper is pressed into his hand and he looks down to see Youngjae quickly drawing his hand back. That beautiful smile is still on his face and the boy looks downright bashful. It should be _illegal_.

“Call me?” Youngjae looks so hopeful and _god_. Daehyun is sure this is heaven.

He nods, vigorously, smile still firmly in place.

Then Youngjae is out the door, a small wave Daehyun can’t help but return sent Daehyun’s way, before Youngjae is dragging an obnoxiously loud, _laughing_ Himchan away. Daehyun stares at the door a little longer, heart doing somersaults in his chest. He walks back in a daze, turning to face Jongup with the little paper in hand.

“I got his number!” He yells triumphantly.

“Wow,” Jongup deadpans. “And it only took you six weeks, one break-down, and a severe misunderstanding. Whereas _I,”_ he procures a little white rectangle from his own pocket and twirls it in his fingers with a wicked smile. “I got this little bad-boy in five minutes, most of which were spent talking about you.”

Jongup receives a blank look and tucks the phone number back into his pocket with a little shrug. “I told you, Himchan is his brother. He also happens to be single.”

Daehyun does the mature thing. He sticks out his tongue.


End file.
